You're worth a damn to me
by Weeaboofuckingtrash
Summary: Shizuo finds Izaya all beat up, and decides he better bring the flea home before he dies on him. But when Shizuo finds out why he was so beat up, he actaully starts to feel bad. LEMON! Shizaya. one-shot Story is much better than this summary


**Hey guys~ you knows those fanfics, where the sex is like cliché and boring and is like all yaoi sex you've ever read? Well I try to mix it up and make it better :3 Enjoy my little lovelies ^-^**

**It's gonna be kinda serious at first, don't worry, nothing lady boner killing, just to help the plot. You can skip to the lemony goodness if you'd prefer :P**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Durarara, I wouldn't need a disclaimer**

**WARNING! Do I really need one? You're the perv who looked this up on here, but whatevs, lemons bitch. Enough to make a pitcher for every fujoshi out there.**

Izaya stumbled out of an alleyway, almost falling over the sidewalk.

Shizuo, whom hadn't expected to have to deal with Izaya today, was walking in said man's direction. He was carrying a bag of groceries over his shoulder with his left hand, and his cigarette pack in the other.

"Dumbass flea…" He mumbled to himself, narrowing his golden eyes.

But his eyes shot back open wide when he saw what was going on.

A man Shizuo couldn't recognize, dragged Izaya back into the alley by the hood of his coat.

The blonde thought that they had disappeared, but his thoughts were proven wrong when he saw Izaya thrown out once again. But this time, he was accompanied by a slightly blacked eye, some bruises, and a bloodied lip.

The scene was followed by a harsh shout of "You ain't worth a damn! And you never will be!"

Izaya just laid his head against the light pole near him, resting his throbbing head. He was thanking the god he didn't believe in that he was still alive.

Shizuo made his way over to the injured informant, kneeling down so they could be face-to-face.

He spit out his cigarette onto the hard pavement. "Hey." His voice was deep and stoic.

Izaya's eyes shifted slowly to the man in front of him. "Wha…What do you want?"

"What the fuck happened to you flea?" Even though the words were a concern, his cold tone of voice denied the question any sympathy.

"Why does it matter? J-just go…" Izaya laid his head to the side, sliding his eyes closed in searing pain.

He was clutching his side, Shizuo could see a darker black pooling underneath the light black shirt the informant was wearing.

He was bleeding.

"Oh no, to hell with that. I'm not gonna let you die by anyone else's hands but mine." He shoved his cigarettes in his pocket, and the small sack of groceries in Izaya's coat pocket.

"Nnn…huh?" Izaya managed to get out, his vision swimming.

Shizuo lifted the injured man into his arms. It took Izaya almost a matter of minutes to realize he was being carried by his sworn enemy.

He wanted to sound angry, oh how he wanted to. _This filthy monster _was carrying him! _Him_! Izaya Orihara! To his prevail, he felt far too lousy to muster up an angry voice.

"P-put me down!" His voice cracked, dammit.

"Nope. If you die without me killing you, I'd never forgive myself. Don't mistake this for me saving your ass either." Shizuo was sure to add that last part.

"Heh." Izaya smirked. "never woulda crossed my mind, Shizu-chan."

After that, Izaya blacked out.

Shizuo looked down at his fainted form, and made a "che" noise.

Izaya awoke to a massive burning in his side, causing him to suddenly sit up.

"Hey, Dumbass! I can't clean this right if you don't sit still!" Shizuo scolded the pale man, cursing silently.

Izaya looked at Shizuo, whom had a rag in one hand and a bottle of peroxide in the other.

He had nothing to say,so he simply laid back down on the maroon couch.

The raven-haired man hissed in pain. "Ssss! Fuck that burns!"

Shizuo smirked. "Then it's working."

Izaya ignored the smart ass reply, and analyzed the room. It had a love seat across from the couch, a glass coffee table in between them. The rug was black and the walls a nice cream color. There were pictures of different cities on the walls, and a few small plants on different end tables.

"Where are we?" Izaya wondered aloud, ignoring the pain of his side _and_ his bruised face..

"My place." Shizuo mumbled, sat the rag down, and slapped a bandage on Izaya's wound. "This wound wasn't as bad as it looked, it's really shallow. Should be healed after today."

"Since when does someone like you keep bandages?" Asked the raven haired man, sitting up.

"Ever since some pain in the ass flea kept making injuring me with their knife their habit." The blonde answered, screwing the cap back on the black peroxide bottle.

"Haha, you got a point. Wouldn't happen to keep ice would you? My eye is killing me."

"Sure thing." Shizuo got up from his knees, and made his way into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, he came back. "Here, I don't have any plastic Ziploc bags, so I had to wrap the ice in a dish towel…" He handed the cold bundle to the informant, who pressed it up against his throbbing eye.

"Ah, thanks. Feels much better."

"So…who was that guy? The one who did this to you." Shizuo asked, a but awkwardly.

Izaya's face instantly went stoic. "If I tell you, you'll most likely mock me."

"Hmph, try me flea." Shizuo leaned forward, suddenly very interested.

"W-we were dating…" Izaya shifted uncomfortably.

"So you're gay?" Shizuo's eyes twitched.

"Anyway, apparently I wasn't enough for him, because I didn't want to have sex with him. So he beat me up."

Shizuo's face expressed concern.

"Oh don't look at me like that Shizzy-chan, I'm used to it, this happens to me a lot. I'm still the same old Izaya Orihara, the one who's gonna kill you."

Shizuo almost felt bad for him as he listened to the confession. This was so unexpected out of a man like Izaya, this cunning smart ass of a flea actually let himself be beat up by another man other than Shizuo?

There was a silence between the two men, except the faint sound of traffic outside and civilians conversing.

"…You're worth something…" Shizuo spoke first, handing his head to the side to hide his embarrassed expression.

"What are you talking about?" Izaya was confused.

"That guy, he said you weren't worth a damn, he was wrong. If you weren't worth anything, why would I spend my time fighting you? If you're worth my time, you're worth something."

Izaya was shocking, still not knowing whether to take it as a compliment or an insult. Still, it made his stomach feel funny to hear it.

"Heh, but if I'm worth something, why are you always trying to kill me?" Izaya retorted, trying not to sound flattered.

"You actually think that- oh man, if I actually wanted you dead, you would've been dead a long time ago, Izaya." The words almost hurt to say. That was Shizuo's best kept secret.

Disbelief flooded his system, Shizuo really doesn't want him dead?

"But don't get any funny ideas, it's only because without you around, I wouldn't have a hobby. Things would get pretty boring around here with no one to bludgeon with vending machines."

"Shizuo-chan…"

"Anyway, what are you doing dating these dangerous men, you idiot? They could be the death of you one day." The blonde asked, while getting up and walking over to a sliding glass door that led to a small balcony, nothing really special.

"Where are you going?" Izaya asked, falling the man's movements with his red eyes.

"To smoke, I don't like to smoke inside." He answered, stepping out but leaving the door open so he could here the man in the other room.

Now that he mentioned it, Izaya didn't smell cigarettes in the house. He smiled. "Hm, so I guess you do have some class after all, ne, Shizu-chan?"

"Yea whatever, just answer my question, flea."

"Well, coming from me this might sound outrageous, but I'm looking for someone that can make me feel again, you know, love. Sadly, so far no one I've been with, has made me fall in love." Izaya's voice was that of someone's in deep thought.

"Che, _you_, and _love_?" Shizuo took another puff of his cigarette. "That's a bunch of bull."

"Yea, you're right…maybe I'm just incapable of love. Maybe I'm the problem, _ne_~?"

There was hurt hidden in that cheerful voice, Shizuo could here it, almost _sense_ it.

"Just don't let me catch all beat up like this again, okay flea? Unless of course, it's because of me."

Izaya laughed tenderly. "Sure thing, Shizu-chan, I'd thank you for the hospitality, but I haven't even been offered a nice place to sleep yet." He feigned sadness.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't kill me to sleep on the couch. Wait though, how long do you plan on staying?" Shizuo inquired, looking over at the informant.

Again, Izaya's expression went serious. "How long can I stay?"

"How long do you think you'll need to?"

"He'll be looking for me, so if I stay here for awhile, surely he won't be able to find me here." Izaya's expression lightened up a bit.

"I see…in that case, stay as long as you'd like." Shizuo awkwardly scratched his head.

"Hmm, Shizu-chan may not actually be such a monster after all." Izaya teased, smirking.

"Yea, yea…Anyway, you should get some sleep. My room's down the hall, third door on the left."

Izaya nodded, and got up, grabbing his jacket.

"Oh, and I have some clothes you could sleep in, in my dresser, the second drawer down." The blonde added, before Izaya was completely in the hallway.

"Alright, thanks again, Shizu-chan…" And with that, he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

Shizuo sat down on the maroon couch and turned the television on, and the lights off with another remote. Since his normal sleeping attire was in his room, he had to settle for sleeping in his bartender outfit tonight.

He began to dose off to the sound of the news on TV, finding himself to be splayed out on the couch nonchalantly.

Meanwhile in the other room, Izaya had managed to fin a white button up shirt to sleep in, but all of Shizuo's sleeping pants were to long for him, and slightly too big.

Hell, the shirt went to his knees, he could sleep that way.

He climbed into the bed, pulling the black comforter up on himself. He let his black locks spread out on the pillow as he pressed his head down on it.

It smelt like Shizuo. A slight hint of tobacco, cheap cologne, and a natural musk. Izaya never took the time before to actually smell the man (they were too busy fighting to do that) though he found it surprising that he smelt nice.

After lying awake for almost an hour, he began to feel bad about making the blonde brute sleep on that uncomfortable couch. He sat up.

The bed was a kind size, plenty of room to keep it from being awkward, why not give it a try?

The informant made his way back into the living room, noticing how Shizuo was sound asleep, softly breathing through his nose. He looked so peaceful, with that angry scowl off of his face.

He shoved lightly at his sleeping form. "Shizu-chan…" He whispered after.

He slowly woke up. "Y-yea? What is it, Izaya?"

"C-could you come sleep in there? I feel kinda bad, taking your bed from you and all."

"What? No way! I'm not sleeping with you!" He was wide awake now, yelling his protest.

"C'mon, I'm not that bad am I? You hurt my feel bads, Shizuo-chan." Again, that annoying personality of his always got him what he wanted.

"Urgh, fine. But keep quiet while I'm sleeping. And you had better not be one of those idiots who kicks in their sleep, if so, I'll kick you through the wall."

Shizuo was scary when he was tired.

They went back to his room together, Izaya already climbing in bed, Shizuo getting ready.

Izaya went to turn over, but saw that Shizuo was changing into his night wear.

He couldn't help but watch, what was the harm in that?

The blonde removed his vest, throwing it into a wicker hamper in the corner of the room, followed by him lifting his shirt up over his head. This motion displayed his back muscles quite definably.

Izaya noticed how slender Shizuo was, despite being so strong.

Next, off with the pants. Underneath revealed a black pair of boxers.

To Izaya's surprise, he didn't put anything else on before sliding into the king sized bed.

The raven haired man didn't dare say a word.

But Shizuo did.

"So…you're gonna stop dating around, right? I mean after what happened today, you shoulda learned your lesson, right flea?" Shizuo asked, not turning to the man he was talking to. He just stared at the ceiling in the dark room.

Izaya faced him, the blue light coming from the curtains illuminating Shizuo's features.

"Yea…I guess I'll try and stop." he muttered, still staring at the other male.

"Trying isn't good enough." Shizuo shifted his eyes towards the informant.

"It's not so easy, even _I _get lonely y'know." Izaya added, a but irritated.

Shizuo paused, and began gathering his thoughts. Did he honestly care about Izaya that much? And if so, was he going to have to make sure the little bastard didn't get into anymore trouble?

His body answered that for him.

He quickly grabbed Izaya into his arms, shifting to wear he was hovering over the raven haired man.

Izaya's eyes widened. "Shi-zu-chan…?"

He felt Shizuo trace his lips with his tongue, causing Izaya to fidget.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" Izaya tried to push Shizuo off of him, but was being held down by his shoulders.

"You said that you get lonely…well, if I can keep you from being lonely, then you won't have a reason to go out anymore and get hurt like this. Emotionally and physically."

After finishing speaking, the blonde caressed the crook of Izaya's neck, before harshly biting into the flesh. He didn't know why he did it, neither did here care though, because Izaya seemed to like it based on the grunt he gave out.

"But…We, we fight, all the time. How can we suddenly just do thi-," The brunette was interrupted by a tongued being forced down his throat, the warm, slick appendage begging to get Izaya's own to come out and play.

And he complied, greeting Shizuo's tongue with twisting his own around it. It felt so odd to have another person's saliva in your mouth, but odd in a good way. Such a good way, it began to turn them on.

"How many men…have you kissed like this?" Shizuo breathed out, beginning to lick trails up his enemies' neck.

"None, y-you're the first I've kissed so passionately." Izaya's breath began to hitch. He couldn't believe he was losing his composure to Shizuo Heiwajima, but, to hell with pride. This felt too amazing to let pride get in the way.

Just knowing he was that special, turned Shizuo on, so much that he lifted up the shirt Izaya was wearing and slowly peeled down his maroon boxers.

"Heh, I guess it's only normal that you'd service me, Shizu-chan." Although the comment was arrogant, the way it was said was shaky, and full of lust.

"Shut it, before I change my mind, stupid flea…" Shizuo muttered, before spinning his tongued over the pre-cum leaking tip, making circles on it.

"Nnn…Sss…" Izaya hadn't had this type of stimulation before, it was almost too much.

The ex-bartender felt his erection throb even harder at the reaction he was getting and as the things he could do to this man rushed through his head.

He decided to deep throat him, giving him the opportunity to prepare Izaya while was distracted.

"Ahhhhg! Sh-Shizu-chan…your mouth is so warm and wet that- Oh-oh God…" Izaya rolled his eyes back, slightly bucking into Shizuo's mouth.

He took this time to shove two fingers into Izaya at once, earning a disapproving groan from the informant, and a disapproving push from the informant's muscles.

"That burns…try and hurry I'm about to cum!" Izaya was getting desperate for release, but didn't want to get it just from being sucked on, he knew he could get far more pleasure from the man fingering his insides.

"Just gimme a second, If I don't do this then you'll definitely be wishing I prepared you when we start." He just wanted Izaya to shut up so he could continue.

"O-oooh. Well, them maybe, you should tie me up, a-and gag me, so I can't interrupt you." Even though his voice was lust ridden, he still had the audacity to talk like this.

"Yea, I bet you'd like that, I bet you have some really fucked up fetishes." Shizuo laughed under his breath, as he continued stretching the stubbornly tight muscle.

"I-I've had enough! P-put it in before I end up cumming!" Izaya wanted it, he wanted it oh so badly, Shizuo noticed it too. The was his eyes were glazed over, his cock jutted up in the air, tinted red. His legs were even sprawled out wide for him.

He was ready.

Shizuo lifted one of the flea's pale legs over his shoulder, leaving the other one at his side. He grabbed onto his thin waist, gripping his hip bones so hard he already saw bruises forming.

The sight of Izaya alone almost made Shizuo cum right then and there. But he knew that would ruin their night. So he took hold of his large erection and aimed it at the pink whole in front of him.

Izaya stared at Shizuo's cock as it was about to enter him, it had to at least be over ten inches.

He flinched a bit when he felt the warm, slick tip o the blonde's penis touch his entrance, then he relaxed, trying to welcome it.

Shizuo took a deep breath, and began pushing at the ring of muscle, which was incredibly difficult.

Izaya began searching for something to grab onto, and Shizuo noticed, so he removed one of his hands from the other man's hips and intertwined his fingers with Izaya's.

He squeezed his hand as he pushed all the way in to the hilt, making the brunette scream as he felt the burning sensation become prominently noticeable in his lower regions.

"Shizuo…ahhh…I can feel you…deep inside me…" Izaya was overwhelmed by the feeling. Not knowing whether to follow the throbbing pleasure, or the burning pain.

"Y-yea…you're so tight up in here I-Izaya…s-so tight, ah shit!" Shizuo winced, pulling out a bit, and shoving it back in.

This time, he felt something weird up against his throbbing dick, something that made Izaya scream.

"AHHN! F-FUCK!" Said man shot his body forward, practically sitting on Shizuo's lap with his dick still perfectly rammed into his ass.

"What! Did I hurt you?" Shizuo exclaimed his question, questioning the scream.

"Quite, th-the opposite…p-please, do that again, but harder…Oh, please, g-god, harder!" Izaya's voice had become so wanton with lust, he was totally out of character. Not that it bothered Shizuo, the way he was acting was a fucking turn on.

Izaya began moving his hips up and down, riding the blonde's dick, shoving it in harshly and quite sloppily. "Y-yea…ahh, yes…" He buried his head in the crook of Shizuo's shoulder, moaning obsecene words into it.

Shizuo was at a loss for words, so he did what his body told him to.

He shoved Izaya back down, and took hold of his hips again, only to begin violently ramming his engorged dick in and out of his small abused hole.

"You like it, when I fuck you hard like this, huh? Because it's the only time, I actually get to control you. And also…ah!…Because having my dick shoved up your ass so far, scraping your insides raw, just fucking makes you rock hard doesn't it? Admit it Izaya!" He couldn't believe the words coming from his own mouth.

Shizuo hit Izaya's prostate dead on, only to feel him progress up inside much further, into his rectum. "HOLY F-FUCK! AHHHN! Ugh, Y-yes! M-my insides, feel so good right now Shizu-chan! You're dick…mmm, ah! Feels amazing, I can feel your pre-cum slicking inside me…I-it feels so dirty…ahhhn!"

Shizuo was sure that if he had recorded this, Izaya would hide away forever in shame of acting like this.

The friction, that oh so tight friction from Izaya's incredibly tight heat was making Shizuo go insane, he'd never felt this before, this need to just explode.

"I-I'm about to c-um…" He breathed out, begging to slam harder into the man below him.

"A-already? B-but…ah! My ass feels so good…I d-don't want you to stop, Sh-shizzy-chan!" Izaya accidentally tightened his already tight insides around Shizuo's dick, causing him to go over board.

"I-I'm coming!" The ex-bartender almost screamed, grabbing hold of Izaya's hip so tightly, pushing them against his own.

He shot his cum up inside the informant, filling him, filling him to the pint where it began leaking out in a large amount.

"AHHHHN! H-how much more are y-you gonna cum!" Izaya latched onto Shizuo's shoulders tightly, feeling his cum slosh around his insides, mixing together, then leaking out.

Shizuo was _still_ cumming.

"OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT! Shizu-chan! You're cum…I-it's in my insides! It f-feels so good!"

And at the unbearable pleasure of having his rectum filled with Shizuo's sperm, he came hard onto his stomach and Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo automatically lost all strength and collapsed onto the man he just fucked.

Izaya finally calmed down form his high…realizing how he'd acting.

"Y-you…tell anyone about that, and you won't live to see daylight." The informant was so embarrassed, how could he have let himself get so carried away? It was _just sex_.

"Heh…don't worry, you're secret's safe with me, Izaya. As long as you promise to stay with me."

Izaya widened his eyes at the man laying on his chest. "Hmm" He smiled tenderly. "I guess you're a man that's worth a damn, and that'll treat me well. And you've already won my hate, my virginity, and now my love." He leaned over to place a chaste kiss on Shizuo's lips, before cuddling up to him to try and get some sleep.

Shizuo had a feeling that vending machines were saved, thanks to THE POWERPUFF GIRLS….wait…I mean love. Yea, love. Wrong show, sorry .

**GAHHHHHHH! They got OOC! I HATE MYSELF! Oh well, deal with it. Meh, I wrote this during a school assembly today, they made us watch a weirdo clip of toy story, then explained how it pertained to our future o.O then he talked about how bad our grades sucked, blah. And my counselor pissed me off today, he got mad about my cutting. So I told him he was pissing me off and I went back to English class.**

**Anyway, not like you care :P**


End file.
